Counter-Reaction Project
This information is for OOC reference only, and to prove that it exists. Referring to this information IC, unless it is explicitly revealed, is CHEATING The mysterious project known only by it's code-name, Counter-Reaction, was a top secret research and development endeavour officially commenced by the government of ImperiusX shortly after ISIS completed a covert survey of the galaxy and found a troubling amount of Force-Neutralizing technologies and organisms throughout known and Fringe space. Coincidentally, although the survey was completed shortly after Pj xi'Lelli's coronation-wedding, in (Mid to Late) 13 NE, the first prototypes were created before the project's recorded inception, in (Mid) 12 NE. With a security level nearly as high as that of the Chroniton Project, Project Counter-Reaction was designed to create a device, a series of devices, or even multiple different devices which could fully or partially negate Force-Neutralizing effects, thus preventing ImperiusX's VIP Force-Users from being so severely hindered, and in some cases, rendered nearly helpless, by hostiles. Preservation Field Emitters PFEs emit a field similar in concept to both a sensor jamming field and a forcefield. Instead of jamming sensors or acting as a barrier, however, the device uses built-in sensors to create a field that reacts to any Force-Neutralizing energy within its range by immediately pushing the Force-Neutral energy away from the device's location. Users may also enter in the field's precise charge and harmonics manually. The precise mechanics of the device and the field it generates are only understood by the specialists who worked on the project, and any records or explanations of these mechanics were locked away securely or destroyed. Phases The different "phases" of the device refer to the size and power of the device and the diameter of the field it would generate. Phases I through III covertly came into being and implementation at different times, with several Phase I's being out of the prototype stage and distributed to VIPs across ImperiusX by mid 13 NE, but all three phases were fully implemented by 14 NE. *'Phase I' devices produced a field 20 metres in diameter. They and could be wrist-mounted and were created with independent power generators that self-renewed by harvesting Force-Neutralizing energy and converting it into electrical energy. They were also more rapidly produced than any other model. *'Phase II' devices were more powerful and produced a field 4 kilometres in diameter, but were harder to produce and had to be connected to a large power plant to function. Thus, Phase II's were mainly implemented aboard certain starships. *'Phase III' devices were even more powerful, producing a field 200 kilometres in diameter. These devices were very costly, difficult to produce, and drew an immense amount of power. Thus, they were very rare, and only ever actualized within a some key locations, usually with their own power plants. *'Phase IV' devices were, ostensibly, entirely theoretical, and would be able to produce a field that could expand up to a massive 50,000 AU. This phase of device would be so incredibly costly, difficult and draw on so much power that it would only be plausible to create 1 in a Standard Year. No records exist to suggest than any Phase IVs were ever made. *'Phase V' devices were actually smaller variants of the Phase I model, creating fields just 10 metres in diameter and using the same self-renewing energy source. Although they never left the prototype stage, Phase V's were conceived with the notion that an even cheaper version of the Phase I's could be mass produced and distributed to the entire population. The idea was seen as unnecessary, however, and was thus suspended indefinitely, pending review or extenuating circumstances. Category: ImperiusX